


Our Truths

by ItsNacchi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Slight Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3385475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsNacchi/pseuds/ItsNacchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Japan felt his face heat up again. He wished he could control his embarrassment but sometimes the things Prussia said to him—they made him react a bit too easily. While Prussia hardly ever showed a vulnerable side to begin with, those nightmares must have been really bad for him to say those things, but Japan’s smile became softer because hearing that he comforted Prussia made him happier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Truths

**Author's Note:**

> So my goal is to actively write for this pair and get all of the inspiration that’s been hitting me out of my system. So this is sort of stress writing I guess? And also it makes me cry that there isn’t even more than a page/section for THIS PAIR on AO3. I am looking to permanently move to Japan and learn Japanese as soon as possible. My OTP is at the top of the food chain there. (I'm kidding, with what money?) So anyway, unless anybody else decides to join me on adding more fics then I’ll be adding fics here for these two because they need love DAMN IT. I apologize if you get sick of seeing my name and do not like my stuff. But you can always skip my stuff. They deserve love in NORTH AMERICA!
> 
> So I’m sure we’ve all overused this idea but I had to. I’ve been sort of gloomy lately and figured this comfort fic would ease me sort of.

While it wasn’t exactly the ideal time to be woken, once he was awake it was pretty difficult to fall back asleep. Hearing knocking at his door, Japan yawned and rolled over to his side wondering who in the world would be trying to see him at that hour of the night. Feeling groggy he sat up rubbing his sleepy eyes, part of him wondering if maybe it was all in his head because it was nice and warm in his futon and well, he couldn’t imagine anyone at his door at that hour.

_‘It couldn’t be America-san…’_

Slight dread ran through the Japanese man because the last time an after midnight visit occurred the energetic blond wanted to stay up watching horror films. _Worst idea ever._ America was the first one to fall asleep, and why he ever went along with his ideas, well…

_Bang bang bang._

The knocks continued, only this time they sounded a bit _more desperate._ Japan held in any more whining he might have wanted to do and got up from his comfortable futon. He walked over to the door and as he opened it, as if on reflex, he let out a relieved sigh at the sight. It was not the person who he had suspected but shortly after his eyes slightly widened, surely awakened now. It was _Prussia_ , in some casual sweat pants and muscle shirt. Japan stared at the albino a bit more, taking in his image. As plain as he looked, he still managed to look good. _Wait_ , was he checking out his friend? Japan mentally scolded himself for subconsciously being so inappropriate towards Prussia.

"Ah, hello Prussia-kun." Japan said with his same neutral expression that Prussia liked teasing.

“It’s an unusual time for you to stop by. Is there something you needed?”

Prussia stared at Japan and instantly felt at ease at seeing his friend at the door with a hint of sleep on his face. Japan always did comfort him. Sweet little Japan was always a good _remedy_. He did always wonder why the Japanese only seemed to wear yukata most of the time. Although he had to admit they were very comfortable (seeing as he owned a pair of his own). Okay never mind, scratch that he'd wear it all the time too if he didn't like his usual awesome uniform. He reminded himself that whatever he thought was different or odd, Japan probably thought was natural or normal.

Truth be told Prussia had simply rushed over to Japan’s because for the past week or so he had been having consistent nightmares every time he’d fall asleep. If there was one thing Prussia was used to, it was being alone. But being alone when your own mind was your worst enemy, the albino had truly not been getting good sleep. His nightmares consisted of his loved ones leaving him behind, or better yet him leaving them behind and becoming nonexistent. Sometimes blood shed was involved and his mind did not pity him in leaving out details. His last nightmare was the last straw and the desperation to see Japan became priority. He hadn’t told anyone of this, _of course_ , but he wanted to…

"Hey Japan. I just—” At that moment Prussia went blank because he had been so determined and desperate to go see the Japanese man that he hadn’t even thought of a proper excuse.

Did he even really need one though? The awesome Prussia just wanted to see his awesome friend. Of course! That’s all.

“The awesome me wanted to check up on my good friend Japan! Kesesese!”

Japan frowned, clearly disappointed. “Prussia-kun, while I appreciate the sentiment, it is not the appropriate time for visits. Do you know what hour of the morning it is?”

 _Oh no._ Japan was using that scolding parental tone on him. While Japan looked quite cute furrowing his eyebrows with puffy cheeks he knew better than to say a word. A hint of guilt ran through him. True, it was late, very late and Japan was most definitely sleeping before he arrived to bother him. He also noticed a small strand of hair out of place on its own despite the Japanese’s hair being so straight but decided to keep quiet on that too. The sight was too endearing.

“Uhm, sorry about that Japan. Could I come in? I can just talk to you about it inside.”

Japan blinked at the albino.

“Why yes, how rude of me you must be getting cold with no jacket.”

Prussia chuckled. “I’m not cold. I’d rather just talk inside.”

He started to look a bit uncomfortable so the shorter male complied and let him in closing the door as they made their way to the nearest room. Japan laid out some mats and pillows as they made themselves comfortable or better yet, Japan sat in the seiza position while Prussia apologized for not doing so this time.

“Sorry again for waking you at this hour Japan. I just couldn’t sleep.”

Japan slightly raised an eyebrow. “Were you possibly having bad dreams?”

Prussia let out a nervous laugh. “Me? Of course not. You know Japan, if you ever have a bad dream you can come over to the awesome Prussia’s house!”

Japan blinked. That was an odd response.

"Thank you for the kind offer Prussia-kun, but I usually do not recall my dreams.”

So maybe Japan had slightly lied. He had actually remembered a small bit of his recent dream which actually got interrupted by none other than Prussia who he had ironically dreamt about. Japan was truthful about not remembering his dreams most of the time. It was all fuzzy and the only part that stuck with him was having a tender and warm feeling in his chest as he was being gently embraced by Prussia. It was quite embarrassing to think about, because as physical as Prussia got with his touches and as good of friends as they were, they never hugged like  _that._ He wasn’t even able to remember what words the albino was saying to him in the dream, but Japan simply decided to leave out that _small_ detail because he felt it unnecessary to reveal.

"That’s a shame... I’ve dreamt with you a lot of times."

Japan blushed. Did he just hear correctly? Prussia was being quite bold! Or maybe Japan was simply over thinking and it was just some Western thing. Yes, it must have been natural to tell your friends you dream with them a lot. His mind raced either way in attempts at figuring out what the other meant. Japan did the only sensible thing he could think of at that moment and it was to change the subject!

"I-If you were having trouble sleeping then why did you not speak to Germany-san? I’m sure he would understand."

Prussia frowned at Japan brushing off his response.

"O-Oh, West? Well, he and Italy-chan were cuddling comfortably on the bed. I, er—I just didn’t want to bother them okay?" Prussia said quickly.

Though they weren't exactly cuddling. Italy was the one cuddling Germany but Prussia didn't need to say that did he?

"Oh," was the only thing Japan could respond with. “Would you like me to make some tea to relax you? You look quite troubled Prussia-kun. It might not help you sleep but it can help with anxiety.”

“Hm? Oh no thanks Japan…I did want to ask you for a favor though.”

Japan bit his lip, already assuming what his friend would ask him.

“Yes Prussia-kun?”

“Could I stay over?”

“Prussia-kun—”

“I mean if I’m causing trouble then please do let me know. I wouldn’t want to bother my awesome friend!”

Japan smiled. He felt bad for his friend. He had suspected the other possibly did have a bad case of nightmares. It would surely explain his impulsive and _“random”_ trip in the middle of early morning. It would also be rude to send his guest on his way at that hour.

“I was going to say _yes_ you may stay over.”

Prussia’s worrisome expression quickly turned to a smile. Japan liked Prussia’s smile. While he had mischievous smiles and smirks, his genuine ones were one his favorites. Yes, he had favorites. He even managed to get good pictures while Prussia was distracted half the time.

“Thank you.” The albino sighed. “I just honestly needed to get out of the house for a while and you’re the only one who makes me feel at ease Japan. I’ll always be thankful for that.”

Japan felt his face heat up again. He wished he could control his embarrassment but sometimes the things Prussia said to him—they made him react a bit too easily. While Prussia hardly ever showed a vulnerable side to begin with, those nightmares must have been really bad for him to say those things, but Japan’s smile became softer because hearing that he comforted Prussia made him happier.

“It’s no problem Prussia-kun. You are an important friend after all. I am glad that you feel at home.”

They smiled at each other while sitting across from one another. Japan still wondered if Prussia actually had a nightmare or not. While it did explain a bit, maybe the albino had simply had insomnia— _but he literally rushed all the way to his place with the same clothing he had slept with._ While the Japanese man wanted to ask, he knew that if Prussia truly wanted to talk about it he would.

Prussia on the other hand was holding back a lot more than he thought he could. Sort of silly how he always lectured the other on not to bottle up his emotions, yet here he was doing the opposite. When Japan opened that door he felt the urge to just lift him up and hold him closely, securely. He wanted to _feel_ Japan, feel his _warmth_ , and engrave his existence in his mind. He wanted to know that he wasn’t dreaming and that for once reality really was better than his dreams. He had already gone through true nightmares of his own with his past battles and his recovery hadn’t exactly been the most successful.

All his fears and anxieties he tried covering up with the things that made him happy. Maybe _covering up_ wasn’t the right term. The happiness in his life made things bearable. He absorbed all the good and bad. And while his nation wasn’t at its highest peak anymore, he knew Germany and Japan would only continue to flourish and he would definitely continue to give them his strength until he was no longer—

“Prussia-kun…? Are you—”

A tear fell down Prussia’s cheek and Japan’s eyes widened at the sight.

"I... Sorry." Prussia chuckled. He felt absolutely ridiculous. Why had he let his weak side show? And to Japan for that matter. He was supposed to be the funny and understanding friend!

“Prussia-kun,” Japan said softly.

Prussia liked it when Japan was extra gentle and his voice truly soothed him at that moment. The smaller male leaned in closer and caressed his face with his hand. Prussia was completely frozen and speechless. While the other’s hand felt soft to the touch this was a bit out of character for the other nation.

“You will have to forgive my boldness and inappropriateness, but I cannot bear to see you struggling alone. You do not have to tell me your troubles but at least let me be here with you.”

Prussia let out a content sigh relaxing and leaning into the touch. He didn’t care about appropriateness and all that stuff. Screw it; he loved Japan’s nurturing side. He loved a lot of things Japan did (especially when his attention was focused on him) and he wished that the other nation could freely express himself more often and not show fear in his actions.

Prussia brought up his hands to where Japan’s were and the Japanese male flinched a bit at the sudden contact but did not pull away. The albino put down the others hands and decided to make himself comfortable by positioning his head on the other’s lap. The smaller male instantly blushed at the bold act.

“P-Pru—”

“Just let me rest here for a while. I said I felt the most relaxed with you didn’t I?” Prussia said this with a flushed face as he refused to make eye contact with the other as he laid on his side.

“Prussia-kun isn’t being fair…” Japan said in an almost whispered tone.

Prussia couldn’t help but let himself smile at that. The other’s affectionate action drove out his impulses. He wanted to do much more than simply lay his head on Japan’s lap but it would have to do. And besides, he had a minor break down just then. He doubted Japan was thinking of anything else. While his feelings for the Japanese nation were blatantly obvious to everybody else along with himself, he knew Japan had no clue. Prussia had tried to think of ways to tell him but realized maybe the other hadn’t felt the same. He decided to simply be satisfied with their strong friendship. Besides, he didn’t want to cause the other more trouble than he already brought along with him.

_‘But I like all of Prussia-kun, even when he’s being troublesome.’_

Those words his friend had told him in the past had stuck with him for the longest.

Japan still feeling embarrassed with his heart rate accelerated just stared at the albino who had closed his eyes. Prussia was resting soundly on his lap. So warm, so comfortable, and it strangely just felt so right. Time seemed to slow down then, while the sound of crickets were heard in the distance. Japan looked down to his friend, resisting the urge to brush his hair out of his face out of fear of appearing rude. Whether or not that was what friends did, he tried not to think too much about it.

When it came to Prussia, Japan could not use logic. The other had rules of his own and went at his own pace. Japan had to somehow keep up, regardless of his own mannerisms. While it felt they had crossed a variety of boundaries countless times, Prussia never said a word. A part of Japan knew deep down that even if they crossed certain boundaries that regular friends did not, he simply stayed in the comfort zone and told himself their relationship hadn’t changed.  
  
Though there were so many things that told him they had passed that line long ago.  
  
Japan still found it surprising when Prussia admitted he would see Japan in his dreams. He thought to himself that if he would see Prussia in his dreams and remember it, he’d probably love dreaming a lot more too. He’d look forward to it and he’d probably become Italy’s siesta buddy. And truthfully, even now, being so intimate, Japan felt as if he was on top of the world. He was glad to see the other so relaxed.

“Japan?” The albino called his name softly.

“Yes Prussia-kun?” He hadn’t expected his friend to speak so abruptly.

“I can sleep on a futon. I don’t want to keep you up like this.”

Japan softly chuckled. The albino lifted himself off the Japanese male’s lap and Japan got up right after to bring out another futon for his guest.

That night they slept in the same room (with futons of their own of course) due to Japan worrying for his friend. Prussia was simply surprised at the gesture but didn’t complain because well, why would he?

—

When the later morning arrived, Prussia rubbed his eyes and he sat up looking around the room for Japan. He wondered if the other was off cleaning or cooking. As he folded up the futon with the extra blankets Japan had given him, he went over to the bathroom to at least clean himself up a bit. When he was done he walked over to the next room where he smelled the usual aroma of Japan's tea. He noticed Japan slouching a bit while sitting on a mat. Prussia raised an eyebrow at the sight and got closer. His friend had dozed off while waiting for the tea to be done. 

Japan looked so at peace with himself, so vulnerable, and so beautiful. He never saw his friend in that position actually. Sure he’d seen a lot of Japan’s different faces but he had never seen him like that. It was very sweet, so sweet, almost innocent. Prussia stared at those rosy pink lips. He had wondered from time to time how they’d taste against his. He shook off those thoughts from his head as he was about to wake Japan he heard the other mumble something. Was Japan sleep talking?

 _“Prussia-kun”_ The Japanese male mumbled.

Prussia’s face heated up. Japan was dreaming of him? No no. He heard his name being called out once more.

 _‘I don’t usually recall my dreams my butt!’_ Prussia thought to himself.

If Japan did dream of him, then maybe he lied about not recalling his dreams?! Well, of course he’d dream of the awesome Prussia. Why wouldn’t he? With his face still flushed he gulped and leaned over the smaller nation. He softly pressed his lips against the sleeping Japan. He knew he’d probably get scolded for it but it was like Japan was inviting him over from his dreams! How lucky…

Japan’s lips were as soft as he imagined. They felt so gentle to the touch, just like the Japanese’s caresses. As ruthless as he knew the smaller nation could be in battle, he knew that deep down, Japan as a person was one of the most gentle and caring people he had met. It was one of the reasons he felt so at home with his company. He liked feeling relaxed and comfortable. He liked being himself. He liked, dare he even admit it, how it felt like an _almost_ second home.

As he continued gently moving his lips against Japan’s, the smaller sleeping male felt like he was floating. He wasn't sure if he was still dreaming? Maybe lucid dreaming. He didn’t know why but he was overjoyed with such bliss. That warm feeling he felt when he was dreaming with Prussia, he was feeling it again. This time though, he was kissing Prussia back. It was a dream right? Why not give into desire. He could see the small look of surprise on Prussia’s face because of the Japanese’s reciprocation but they eased into each other’s kisses and locked lips once more. Prussia’s hands wandered and finally rested at the smaller male’s neck. He gently rubbed that sensitive area (Japan’s reactions were all too obvious) while the Japanese man hummed contently as he felt the albino’s silver white hair through his fingers as he moved his hands to feel the other's muscular arms.

If he was still dreaming he did not want to wake up, but then came the time they had to part after their session. They were taking in each other’s oxygen, and were pressed much too closely against one another, it became much too heated and they finally broke apart. Much to Japan’s shock, it wasn’t a dream. His expression instantly turned horrified as he panted.

Prussia caught his breath and spoke first. “J-Japan that was—”

“P-Please Prussia-kun…forgive me… that was beyond rude. I thought I was still—”

A harsh pull of his cheek made him yelp.

“Stop apologizing Japan! That wasn’t rude. You wanted it as much as I did. Stop denying yourself or I’ll kiss you again.” Prussia said sternly. “Stop with the proper etiquette for now. It’s just the two of us…”

Japan simply continued blushing unable to respond to that. Were kisses going to be the next threat?! As Prussia leaned in closer, Japan expected another kiss but instead of kissing him Prussia smiled at him and simply rested his forehead against the other's. Japan couldn’t make eye contact. What had happened? Everything was going too quickly! He needed to just tell Prussia he was still dreaming yes—

“Awwwww!~ Look Germany! Prussia and Japan are being lovey dovey! You know big brother France told me that when two people love each other they eventually have sexual inter—”

“ITALY! BE QUIET! You’re being RUDE!—Oh um, sorry." Germany said as he peaked in through the door with Italy. "We didn’t mean to intrude, the door was left a bit open and—” Germany coughed with a light blush. “We could come back another time.” He said as he grabbed Italy by the collar. “Actually we will come back another time!”

Japan and Prussia leaned off from one another with slight widened eyes. Okay, Japan had widened eyes while Prussia lightly blushed and although he wanted to say something, anything, he was for once hesitant because the Japanese nation looked like he was going to faint.

“Have fun you two~ Be safe~ Big brother France also told me that condoms come in handy!~”

A good few seconds later a loud yelp was heard in response.

“Germany stop being so mean!”

“Italy! They don’t need your INSIGHT! My bruder knows what he’s doing!”

“Oh! Prussia is experienced! Good for Japan~”

Prussia gaped at his brother and Italy’s conversation that was clearly heard as they walked away. Japan was just beyond embarrassed as his face turned into a red tomato. He had never had this happen before. Why did Prussia always go at his own pace?! Japan felt his head spinning. He quickly got up off his position and shouted for his friends to come back.

Whether or not Prussia would continue to have nightmares he had a feeling things would get much better for him. If he was lucky he could probably sneak some nice hugs and cuddles from Japan next time. A blushing Japan was always a nice treat.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah I have this thing where I get really really CHEESY with my fics... I thought maybe I'd write something not cheesy but NOPE. I just can't. I like them being so touchy feely and cute and ugh my otp. I'm still going to flippin' keep writing more so stay TUNED~ Thank you to those who actually read this. Good day!


End file.
